ღ Surrender To Me ღ
by PurebloodPrincess09
Summary: Ruki Mukami swore to the man who has saved his life, that he will fulfill his wish. Fulfill the Adam and Eve prophecy. However, it's not going to be easy since Minori is refusing to be his. That's what happens when you kidnap a stubborn tom-boy to claim as your bride. That won't stop his plans. Ruki will make her submit to him. As long as he don't fall for her instead. Ruki/Minori


**A/N:** It has been decided. I will be doing Mukami short stories with Minori. Here's a short story for the Ruki/Minori fans! Enjoy!

**Rating**: T for now, M later on

**Pairings: **Ruki/Minori

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Diabolik Lovers or its characters.

* * *

**ღ Surrender To Me ღ**

Prey.

Food.

Livestock.

Either way, she just nothing but food towards him. Just a _debt_ to repaid to someone, who he owe for everything has now. Though it will hardly ever be repaid, if she keeps acting like this.

This mortal girl, known as Minori Komori, the twin sister of that Yui girl. She's the key to everything, even her sister as well. He would have pick Yui instead, but all he could do was get his hands on Minori, and only take her instead. He would pick the other twin than this one.

Ruki sighed with frustration as he continue to hear his adoptive brother, Yuma arguing with Minori outside his room downstairs.

This girl is not making his plans easy. It has already been almost a month, and their plan hasn't even set in motion yet. That mortal girl is stubborn, and he is already regretting to not snatch the other sister. He was glad the Sakamaki brothers didn't find her yet. If they did, everything will be ruin.

Ruki gets up, and walks over to the mirror. He stares at his reflection. He is a handsome young man with ruffled, short hair colored with black on top and white on the edges. He wears a black web chokers on his neck. He has grey eyes and also three black piercings on his right ear. He is wearing a grey jacket with a long sleeve black shirt underneath and wears it with black pants and a brown belt.

Women will swoon over him, because they find him so resistible. So why doesn't this girl fall for him?

Minori was her name. She keeps resisting him, despite preventing him from drinking from her. He has kept his other brothers to not drink from her. Only he will, since he's the only capable of fulfilling the Adam and Eve prophecy. Though this girl is making it harder for it to be fulfilled.

If she wasn't Eve, he would have got rid of her long ago. Her constant remarks, and disobedience towards him. It's irritating! He is her master! She will learn to obey him like a slave she is!

What is the Adam and Eve prophecy?

Eve is a human girl with a demon lord daughter's heart, once she is awaken. She will choose an 'Adam'. Together they will be the most powerful beings, and any of their descents shall be as well. Their bloodline will be strong forever.

Minori is the Eve to the prophecy. So is her sister, but like he said before. They couldn't get their hands on her, but lucky they manage to get one of the twins at least. It's strange. The prophecy never mention another Eve, but it hardly matter. It must be fulfilled.

This is Ruki's duty.

He must fulfill the prophecy, and awaken Minori. Once she is awaken, he must convince her to choose him.

Sounds easy?

Think again.

"For the last time I didn't destroy your carrots, Yuma!"

The girl is stubborn. She dislikes each and every one of the Mukami brothers. Considering they've kidnapped her. Though it'll be better for to accept her situation, but she refuses to. She refuses to be their livestock. She will keep holding onto the hopeless goal of hers to escape from them. It was admirable for her to have such strong willpower to not give-up, but it's futile.

Ruki smirk, "She will submit to me eventually. A slave always does... for their master." Ruki said to himself.

He walks out of his room towards the rails by the stairway. He leans over to see his two brothers, Kou and Yuma, with Minori down below. Kou is the second eldest brother of the Mukamis. People mostly mistake him for the third, but he only a couple months older than Yuma.

Like Ruki, Kou has a handsome, beautiful face. He has curly blond hair with his bangs covering the top right side of his face. His left eye is light blue while his right eye is red. His eyes are actually blue. Believe it or not, Kou gouge his right eye out. Why? To tell himself the world is a cruel place. If it wasn't for that _man,_ Kou's right eye will be useless. The one he has now, has special ability. Oh! He wears earings on both ears.

He is wearing a long sleeve black shirt that has circles in the front and black bordering the top and bottom.

Just like Ruki, women will swoon over Kou too. Well, considering he is an idol. It's no surprise if they do.

Yuma now, he also has an handsome face. People will mistake Yuma to be the oldest of the Mukami brothers, since he is the tallest brother. He has messy dark brown hair. His eyes are brown. He usually has it tied up in a pony tail with a bang and some strands hanging out from the back.

He is wearing a long sleeved white V-neck shirt that has black bordering the top, with a black sweater. He wearing brown pants. He also wearing a necklace and bracelet on his left arm.

Ruki look around to find Azusa, the youngest of the Mukami brothers, but couldn't find him. He must be in his room. His eyes went back to trio, curious on what they are arguing about.

Kou sat in his chair, simply enjoying the argument Yuma and Minori are having. "Aww, Minori-kun, I thought you love us?"

Minori turned to glare at Kou. Ruki stares down at the mortal, taking in her appearance. He dislikes that she has short blonde hair, and it was now wonder she will get mistaken for boy. Though she does have a cute face, but nonetheless it's unattractive. The clothes she is wearing, is a simple white shirt with black sweats. The girl prefers to wear guy clothes since she claims they feel comfortable. Ruki even tried to force her to wear girly clothes, but the stubborn mortal refuses. Despite how many times he has punished her. She refuses to give into his demands.

Why do she continue to fight on?

Humans usually give up by now.

So what is it making her to keep fighting on?

"As if, you freaks kidnap me and held me hostage for nearly a month now!"

Kou look offended. "Freaks? I thought we were friends." Kou made a pouty face which earned a frown.

"Oi! Don't change the subject! I ask you why you destroy my carrots!" Yuma yelled at Minori which cause her to turned to glare at the brown-haired vampire. "Farming is something I like, and you don't go ruin it for me. Do you think I will let you-"

"You honestly think I destroy your carrot crops? Are you that idiotic! I know you love farming, even though I don't like you guys, I didn't do it." Minori said.

Yuma scoff. "If you didn't do it, then who did?"

"Sure wasn't me."

Kou smile innocently as he laugh softly. "Don't look at me, you know I would never harm your farm Yuma-kun."

Yuma frowned. "Kou... I swear if you-"

Kou burst out laughing. "Believe me, I didn't do it. Though that's okay if you don't believe me, _brother_." Kou tilt his head to the side with a smile.

Ruki sigh as he walks down the stair heading to the trio. He knew a fight was going to come up. Yuma gets mad easily, and Kou loves to get him rile up. Ruki is the one to break the fighting between his brothers. Set down rules, and take the responsibilities. After all, that man chose him to be that role in first place.

"Enough..." Kou, Yuma, and Minori turn their attention to Ruki. Kou smile at his eldest brother while Minori and Yuma frown at him. Ruki walk over to the trio, and spoke once more. "How many times have I told you two to take your petty arguments to your rooms? Kou?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you destroy Yuma's farm?"

Kou scoff as he starts laughing. "Of course not, Ruki _Onii-sama."_ Kou mockly said. This earned a deep frown from Ruki. "What? No, I was the one who didn't do it. Honestly."

"Very well, you may leave."

Kou sigh with relief. He knew he hates being scold by Ruki. It was annoying to the blonde vampire. Kou smile at Minori before he leaves the room. It cause the mortal girl to glare at the vampire.

Ruki turn to look at Yuma. "You may go as well."

"What?! No, I will find out who ruin-"

"How about you go ask Azusa." Ruki turn his attention to Minori, and smile at her. "While I'll interrogate our livestock."

Ruki doesn't care about Yuma's farm. He only said that so his brother can leave him alone. Also the reason he stop Kou and him from attacking. He knew it would get worse, so he had to stop it. They can fight later. For all he cares. Though he does care for his brothers. They just need to quit acting like children sometimes.

Yuma scoff. "Fine." He leaves the room, leaving Ruki and Minori by themselves.

This cause the girl mentally cursing Kou and Yuma for leaving. Sure she don't like them very much, but she rather prefers them than Ruki. Since he's the only one in the household that drinks her blood. She knows what he was going ask her. She better say it so she can save him the trouble.

Minori cross her arms, and frowns at him."Look, I didn't destroy Yuma's carrots. If you don't believe go get Kou, and make him use that eye thingy."

"Should I? Or should I just punish you? Hmm what to pick?" Ruki tap his index finger on his face. "You have been a rather bad slave lately. Talking back to your mast-"

"Your not my master!" Minori hissed.

Ruki stare at her, and laugh. "There it is. The defiance, when are you going to give in?"

He grabs her hand and pulls her close to him. He leans down towards her face, causing the mortal girl's breath to hitch in her throat. He smile as he heard her heartbeat beat fast from this close range between them. He leans even more closer, where his lips are ghostly over hers. It cause the mortal girl to stare up at him in shock. He smile down at her.

"Just give in, and let me devour you."

* * *

Minori felt her heartbeat beating fast like a herd. She hates that Ruki does this to her. She even hates it now what he is doing to her. FRom this close, she knows he could hear it. The bastard is even smiling at her. She knew it.

His words...

Give in.

Let him devour her.

It sounds passionate, and sexy without a doubt. That what most girls would say, since he does indeed have an handsome face (She would never tell him that, since he has a HUGE ego). She finds his words, revolting. There is no way she is going to let him win.

She glares at him, and pulls away from him. "Never, I rather be dead then submit to you." She sneered at him. Of course this cause him to frown at her. She knew she could easily anger him.

She will never call him master.

She will never give in to him.

Most of all, she will never be his...

* * *

**A/N: **That's the start of the Ruki/Minori story! Ohhh it's going to get interesting. Who do you think is going fall for who first? Ruki or Minori? Please review and see you all next time:)**  
**


End file.
